Because I Love You
by The Great Naxa
Summary: Why did you have to go Aerith? Cloud closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in their church. "Because I love you," she whispered. Clorith. Oneshot.


"_Now…close your eyes…," _

"_Aerith…?"_

He spoke her name softly, as though he were keeping her his secret. His sapphire eyes began to get tired, and they slowly shut. She smiled down at his beautiful face. His head secure in her lap, in their field of flowers.

"_Why…?"_

He whispered suddenly.

"_Why?" _

The flower girl tilted her head, even though his eyes were closed. She put her hand on his cheek. She wasn't sure what he meant.

"_Why did you have to go…?"_

That day she left to pray for holy, it was the hardest day in her life. She wanted to cry that day when she walked away from Cloud. She could hear him calling her name, but she couldn't stop. She knew her destiny, but she wanted another. One with the one she loved most. She kissed him on the forehead and whispered in his ear,

"_Because I love you,"_

Cloud opened his eyes only to see he had fallen asleep in his church, her church, their church. He sat up and felt something on his cheek. He wiped away a sparkling drop. Had Aerith been crying? He couldn't imagine tears coming from her magnificent emerald eyes. He heard her words over and over in his head. "Because I love you," he loved the way it sounded coming from her sweet voice. It had never been said before until now, but he knew. He had always loved her since the day they met. He wished he had said it back in time before he had awakened. He wanted to wipe away her tears. He thought about the day she left, how hard it must have been. She knew her fate, but she went anyway. Her courage gave him strength, as her love gave him life.

"Aerith…," he trailed off. The sun started shining bright, and rain began to fall. The cool rain felt nice on his warm skin. He knew she was there, but all he wanted was too touch her soft skin, feel her sweet lips on his own. All he wanted was her, forever.

_  
"You have me…always." _

He looked around suddenly, hearing a whisper in the wind. He smiled, and closed his eyes as the rain fell on his face.

"I love you, Aerith," he whispered. He didn't realize how good it felt to say it. He heard a sudden giggle, and turned around.

"Your cute," she smiled.

"Aerith?" he repeated unsure if she was actually standing in front of him.

She slowly walked up to him, and put her hand on his cheek. He put his hand on her hand, and squeezed. He wanted her to know, he would never let go.

"Close your eyes…," she whispered.

"I don't want you to disappear again," he frowned.

"Shh," she put her finger on his mouth, "Close your eyes, don't worry."

He didn't want her to go, but he had full faith in her. He still felt her hand on his cheek; she could probably feel the heat in his face. Soon he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He put his right hand up naturally, and stroked her cheek, as he pulled her into a kiss. He could tell she yearned for him just as much as he yearned for her. The kiss was hard at first, but soon softened and turned more passionate. They held each other for what felt like an eternity and they didn't want to part. He opened his eyes when her lips separated from his. He looked into her glowing eyes as she smiled up at him.

He pulled her into an embrace, "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, forever," she tightened her arms around him. "Never let me go," he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Never," he stroked her beautiful chestnut hair.

He never did let go, he didn't have to. She didn't disappear into the lifestream, she didn't have to. She stayed with him, and now they could live together like they both wanted so much. They wanted each other, nothing more. Their wish was granted, they never had to separate ever again, living fully and happy with each other.

_Some years later…_

"Cloud?" she walked into his office.

"Yeah?" he turned to her and smiled. She walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Cid will be here in one week."

"Okay, they all will be mad since I disappeared for a few years," he chuckled. "They will understand though…I wanted to keep you a secret for a while…," he stopped.

Aerith began stroking his hair, "Yeah, it will be an emotional reunion," she replied.

"And Cid thinks I have been writing to him this whole time," he laughed, Aerith smiled, she moved and sat on his lap. Cloud stroked her big belly with their child growing inside.

"What if it's a boy? We still haven't picked out a boys name," Aerith asked.

"Hmm," Cloud thought, "Well, I still think it's going to be a girl…,"

Aerith laughed, "Well you never know, if it's a girl she'll be Aeria, but we still need a boys name," she began stroking Cloud's hair.

Cloud thought for a moment, "How about...Sora?"

"Sora?" Aerith thought, "I love it," she smiled.

"It's settled then," he smiled.

And so they lived happily for the rest of their lives, and their legend lived on through their love. Even in the end, they never parted because they knew they would meet again in the lifestream, where it all began with their simple words.

"I love you…"

* * *

Author's note:

So, I wanted to show Aerith's feelings in this too, not just Cloud's. It's usually in Cloud's POV but I wanted Aerith's pain too. How she left even though I know since she loved life so much she didn't want to leave, but she wanted to save all life as well. I love her POV just as much as Cloud's…well because I love her and well I love Clorith in all shapes and forms, haha! So it's short but sweet, I love the ending, I put Sora in there well…because he really is Cloud and Aerith put together, lol. I love happy endings and out of all my pairings this one deserves a happy ending the most! Clorith forever!!! Best pairing in the universe! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
